kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Golden Fish
The Golden Fish is a sentient fish (of a species of fish) living in the crimson-colored sea near the Enchanted Isles. The large fish is covered with shimmering golden scales. Its graceful fins and tail are almost translucent. Background After King Graham opened the third magic door, he was transported to a strange land. There he found a net, which he cast into wild sea a few times. Upon retrieving the net, he noticed he had caught a large golden fish. It fell from the net and flopped helplessly on the beach. The beautiful fish was writhing in agony. He grabbed the flopping fish. It's mouth was wide open and its gills were extended. With difficulty, he held the fish as it twisted and turned in his hands. Graham returned the fish to the ocean's iridescent water, and, in gratitude, it called out to Graham. It transported him to the enchanted isle where he found Valanice imprisoned.KQC, 2nd Edition, 471Golden Fish (KQ2): "In return for saving my life, I wish to offer you a ride across this ocean.", "Come! Come ride on my back! I can help you! There are many tales in the world of fish who do favors in return for being put back. In one, a poor fisherman catches a golden fish who grants him and his wife a castle on the condition that he not tell the woman how it came to be. In time, though, he broke his silence and his new riches disappeared. He became a fisherman again, and again caught the fish, it told him to take it home and cut it into six pieces--two to eat, two to plant, and two to feed to his horse. Eventually there grew two golden lilies, the horse had two golden foals, and the fisherman and his wife had two golden sons.KQC, 2E, 471 Behind the scenes This fish is known as the 'Gasping Fish' while in the inventory. It is known as the Golden Fish in King's Quest Companion, 2nd Edition. If Graham takes too long to toss the fish back into the sea, while its in his inventory, the fish will die, and Graham will toss it back into the sea automatically.Narrator (KQ2): Oh, dear, the beautiful fish has died. With a mighty heave, you throw the fish back into the sea. Slowly it sinks to the bottom. However, he will need to fish again to get another live fish. It will also die if Graham takes too long while its flopping on the beach.Narrator (KQ2): "Oh, dear, the beautiful golden fish has died. What a pity. A red slick of blood will ooze out under the fish. You then have to pick up the fish, and Graham will automatically toss it back into the seaNarrator (KQ2):"Holding your nose, you pick up the dead, stinking fish. Yucchhhh! With a mighty heave, you throw the fish back into the sea. Slowly, it sinks to the bottom.". He won't eat the fish, because it's inedible, and he wouldn't like it. References Category:Fish Category:Characters (KQ2) Category:Special solutions Category:Companions